


Introduction

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill, post-delivery, time to name the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly meet their baby.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the April 20th prompt -- "Write about meeting someone for the first time." This is the _Intertwined_ finale. It's set three months after _Mistaken_. I want to thank all of my readers for their support. You guys are the best!

Sherlock watched as Molly rested with her eyes closed, one of his hands holding hers and the other gently stroking her hair. “You were amazing, angel,” he murmured for perhaps the dozenth time. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You were pretty amazing yourself,” Molly murmured, not opening her eyes. “You didn’t freak out when my water broke while we were sleeping. You timed all the contractions. You even remembered to call Mycroft.” She chuckled tiredly. “And you didn’t faint during the delivery, despite what you convinced yourself beforehand.”

“It helped that I kept my focus right where it was supposed to be – you.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t do that,” she murmured, opening her eyes. “I’m all sweaty.”

Sherlock grinned at her. “I happen to like you sweaty.”

Molly rolled her eyes, smiling. “I’d smack you but I’m too tired. I hope they bring him in before I fall asleep.”

“I’ll wake you if they don’t.”

There was a light knock at the door.

“Come in,” Sherlock said.

The door opened and a beaming blonde nurse wheeled in their son. “Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, right?”

Sherlock smiled at her. “Yes, that’s us.”

“I’m Mary.” She smiled a bit. “I was in the delivery room with you, but I think you were a little too preoccupied to notice.” She checked Molly’s hospital bracelet and compared it to the baby’s then she picked him up, grinning. “Who wants Baby Boy Holmes first?”

“Molly,” Sherlock said before Molly could say anything. “She did all the work.”

Mary gently laid the swaddled baby in Molly’s arms, helping her to secure his head. “I’ll let you three bond. Press the call button if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you, Mary,” Molly said, unable to take her eyes off her son.

“You’re welcome,” Mary said, grinning. “Oh, you have visitors, all named Holmes.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “My brother and parents. They can cool their heels a while, we’re bonding.”

She nodded. “That’s what I told them. I’ll keep them out of your hair until you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Sherlock said.

As soon as Mary left, he turned back to Molly and the baby. Molly had loosened the blanket enough to see more of their son and was now gazing at him with pure love in her eyes.

“He’s perfect, love,” she murmured, awed. “He’s perfect and he’s ours.”

Sherlock bent his head to get a better look at their son’s face. He could see the Holmes nose and the Hooper chin. “He looks like both of us,” he murmured happily. He held his son’s tiny hand between his forefinger and thumb. “What shall we name you, little man?” He looked up at Molly. “Benedict Sherrinford Holmes?”

Molly stared at him a moment then giggled. “Oh my God, you thought I was serious? Love, I was kidding when I said that I wanted to name a boy after my favorite actor. Actually, I’ve been thinking that we should name our son after his father and uncles – William Sherrinford Mycroft Holmes.”

Sherlock stared back at her as he felt a lump forming in his throat. “Why … why William Sherrinford and not Walter Sherlock?” Walter was Ford’s first name.

“Because I know you’re not fond of either of your names and you’d want to honor your brother, Ford,” she said softly. “Sherlock’s first name, your middle name, and Mycroft’s middle name.” Molly raised an eyebrow. “Why on Earth did your parents give Mycroft the first name Wentworth?”

Sherlock chuckled. “All our names came from their library. You … you really want to name him William?”

Molly smiled softly. “I do. Why don’t you ask him what he thinks?”

He nodded then gently took the baby, cradling his head like he’d been taught, and gazed into his son’s face. The baby gave the tiniest yawn then opened his dark blue eyes. Sherlock fell even more hopelessly in love with their child.

“Hello,” he said softly, unable to keep the besotted smile off his face. “I’m your daddy, William. Do you like that name?”

The baby blinked up at him then gave him the tiniest smile.

Sherlock’s smile widened. “I’ll take that as a yes. You and your mother and I are going to have a grand time. And maybe someday you’ll be a big brother, I think you’d enjoy that. I’ll teach you everything I know – how to clean up after yourself, how to put family above everything,” he looked up at Molly and his smile softened then he looked back at the baby, “how to love with your whole heart, even if that love is never returned. You’ll be a fine man, a better man than me.”

“I don’t know about that, love,” Molly murmured, smiling at them lovingly. “I don’t think there is a finer man than you.”

Sherlock held his son in one arm then reached out to take his wife’s hand with the other. “There certainly isn’t a luckier man than me.”


End file.
